mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Joe Barbaro
Joe Barbaro's Current Fate as of Mafia III With regard to the speculation that Joe is alive and is seen driving the limo for Leo Galante at the end of the game, our policy on this is clearly spelled out on our Guidelines and Policies page, which states "If something is not stated within the game itself or in an official release by the game publishers, it's considered non-canon and has no place here". To clarify this further, by "an official release by the game publishers" we would need an acknowledgement on the Mafia III official website stating as a minimum: *That Joe Barbaro is still alive. *That he is, in fact, them man driving Leo Galante at the end of Yet Here We Are. *A plausible explanation of how he came to be in that position and why Vito was unaware of it. *An explanation of why these details were not included in the game. **By official statement, we will not accept random Facebook or Twitter posts/replies made by whatever intern happens to be manning their social media account that day. It needs to be in writing on the games official website here: https://mafiagame.com/ or in a publication released by the publisher, like an expanded game guide or other official publication. Even if these conditions were met, it is likely that we could not enter it as anything other than a trivia note. His page would have to remain as is, seeing as that's how the information is presented in the game itself. Anyone wishing to discuss this issue further may do so in the forum thread here: Thread:29912. Comments made on this talk page regarding this subject will be deleted. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:08, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Birthdate How do you know his birthdate. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 08:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Joe's Outfit How do you wear Joe's outfit in Joe's Adventures? The outfit he mostly wears during the 50s? Red Hawaiian shirt with black jacket? --You should have thought of that before. 00:57, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it was in the trailers, but it isn't in the game... Theres a Mafia II update and you get the outift now. Tom Talk 16:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Joe's Possible Death D:> Joe is one of my favorite characters in Mafia 2 next to Vito, Henry, and Eddie. At the end of the game, when Leo says to Vito "Sorry kid. Joe wasn't part of our deal", was it because the Vinci's don't forgive him and also Mr. Chu for the murder of Mr. Wong as well as the Triads? Starting from the beginning of the 3rd game, Vito has to come up with a way to have the Vinci's forgive Joe and not let his best friend die before his very eyes. Joe is the jammiest person in Mafia II. and besides he had a pistol, i bet hes alive -- 13:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Joe's Death A user put this on the wiki: 15_11_00_0071:Alright. So what's the big secret? 15_11_00_0072:Alright, I did what you wanted, so now what? 15_11_00_0073:Alright, so now what? 15_11_00_0074:Alright, so what happens next? 15_11_00_0220:(being choked) 15_11_00_0221:Hey, where you going guys? The cathouse is the other... Oh fuck! 15_11_00_0222:We thought we could break the rules... That we could make our own. But all we did was create chaos. 15_11_00_0223:It slowly devoured us all. 15_11_00_0224:And there was no way back. 15_11_00_0999:n_ there's no heaven for wiseguys... This was taken from game files, though this doesn't confirm anything as a lot of stuff was cut including this so his death is still unconfirmed. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 10:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Joe could be a reference to a real person If you played the whole game. You notice in some missions where joe wears a long raincoat/jacket and a hat that looks like a beret. It makes me think that Joe is based off the greatest gangster ever lived, Al Capone. The way he talks, the fact that he's Italian, He likes the Tommy gun, the fact that he's chubby and maybe short and his facial features. This could be added to the Trivia about Joe resembling Al Capone. -Anonymous -10:59 PM 8/19/2012 :Slightly chubby and wearing a trench coat and scally hat could describe most Italian men from that era. ReapTheChaos (talk) 20:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC)